My Life As A Teenage Wife
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: Life isn't always fair for teenagers. But no one has it as bad as Allison Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper - who are forced into an arranged marriage without any say. Will their hatred towards eachother ever turn into love? Channy. AU - They aren't actors.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Life as a Teenage Wife**

**Chapter: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Sonny With A Chance, or Disney Channel. The characters, episodes, dialogues, and songs all belong to Disney. Yet, this is a FAN fiction, so the actual plot to this story is my own idea. If you'd like to use any of my ideas, no matter how small, please just ask - chances are, I'll give you advice to make it even better than the original idea I created myself :)**

**A/N: Hay Hay Haaaayy :D This is a new idea that I've definitely spend a LOT of time toying with. But, at first, it was a HSM fic. I then realised that I loved SWAC more, and decided a Channy fic would do just as good. I always have LOVED the idea of characters being forced into an arranged marriage, it's just finding a reason whyyy they're arranged is particularly difficult. Anyways, this will most definitely be a multi chapter story, and I'll update as soon as possible. However, Good Girl Gone Bad will always be more important for me to update since it's my favorite story. So please, check that out if you haven't :)**

**Summary: Life isn't always fair for teenagers. But no one has it as bad as Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper - who are forced into an arranged marriage without any say. Will their hatred ever turn into love? Channy.**

****

.:.:.:.

It's never been a question to how much I value the things that mean the most to me.

I spent most of my adulthood in the navy, which only made me realise how much life meant to a person. My wife was a blessing that I nearly had missed out on, and my best friend was a man that had almost been killed in a war two years ago. The two most important people in my life had come into it by chance, and I knew that they could just as simply be taken out of it.

You could say that the phrase ''Live life like you're dying'' is my motto.

Which is why the birth of my first, and unfortunitally only, daughter Allison Monroe was one of the most precious days of my life. The little baby that my wife gave birth to was literally my little miracle. Not even a few hours before, the doctors had declared that there was little hope the baby would survive, after they found the umbilical chord had been wrapped around her tiny neck.

Yet, she had been spared, and the tiny girl that was placed in my arms literally stopped the world around me.

I spoiled her rotten throughout her first years, and when she started kindergarten, I realised how important time was to a person.

Not only was my baby girl growing up, but I was growing old and weak. Wounds from wars were quick to heal, but there was no cure to the cancer that had been coursing through my body for little less than a year. The doctors that had once told me my baby girl was dead broke the news to me that I was becoming closer to death with every breath I took.

And that's why I knew I had to be sure that my daughter never had to worry about her life not going as planned. I could die a peaceful man, knowing that she would grow up to have someone that loved her, who would start a family with her, and support her throughout the years.

Which brings back my best friend.

John Cooper, who had lost his wife while giving birth to their youngest son, felt the exact same way about his own children's lives.

It's no wonder that the topic of an arranged marraige came up during our long conversation one summer night.

"I just want him to be happy with his life. Not having a mother could affect his actions towards girls, and you know that the only woman he can actually be comfortable around is Connie."

I had nodded in agreement with John, and looked over to where Chad was trying desperately to keep up with his two older brothers. The two older Coopers were running around the yard with a small glowstick that, I guessed, was Chad's. And by the look of the race, Chad didn't have a chance.

"I know what you mean." I had spoke up, turning back to look at my friend, "What will Allison do once I'm gone? She'll be a girl without a father."

I watched as John's eyes lowered to the ground as his eyes started to water up. The news of my illness was a harsh shock to him as well.

He had looked up with a thoughtful look on his face, "They would be the perfect couple, don't you think?"

"Allison and Chad?" I had taken another look back at the young boy, who had given up chasing his siblings. Of course, he was only a small child, and it was difficult to see what he would be like as an adult. But he was only two years older than Allison, and it dawned on me that he really was a perfect match. "Are we planning our children's lives right now?"

John had shrugged, "Well, arranged marriages aren't common, but they're still legal."

"But what if he grows up to be-"

"Steve, this is _my_ son we're talking about. I'm the one raising him, you have nothing to worried about."

I realised that he was completely right, and the worry of my daughter being married to a man that doesn't deserve her fled my mind.

It was that night, July 23 of 1998 that I signed an agreement that legally bonded my 5 year old daughter to the son of my best friend. They were to be wed after the eighteenth birthday of my daughter, with no choice.

.:.:.:.:.:.

February 13, 2011.

Allison Monroe sighed softly as she tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk. The girl beside her hadn't written a thing on her English test, and instead, had decided to scatter hearts all over the paper. She turned to the desk on the other side of her, and saw another girl doodling hearts across her half-finished test.

The brunette frowned and looked down at her own paper that she had finished half an hour ago.

Her perfect cursive writing covered the entire page, and she had even written a very detailed short answer question that trailed onto the back.

Every class was a piece of cake for a braniac, and although she refused to verbally acknowledge her intelligence, Allison knew she was one of the smartest in her class. Actually, she was pretty sure a quick trip down to her guidance counselor for her class ranking would only confirm that she was the smartest in her class.

The minute hand on the clock ticked another minute by, and Allison held back a groan of impatience.

She sat back further in her chair and put her pencil down on her desk so that she could fold her arms across her chest.

"Alright, pass up your tests..." The teacher announced, and a collective sound of irritation arose from the classroom. Allison grabbed the two papers from the people sitting behind her, and passed them up to the person in front of her. A feeling of extreme accomplishment that came with every good test she turned in flowed through her body and she couldn't help but grin.

The teacher opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the loud sound of the school bell ringing.

Everyone hurriedly reached for their bags and fled the room. The young brunette, however, was the last to leave the room into the busy hallway. After shoving her way to her locker down the hall, Allison quickly threw her English book into it's place and grabbed her homework she would need for the weekend.

As she closed her locker and headed towards the school parking lot her eyes took in the scenes surrounding her in the hall. The same two girls that had been mindlessly doodling hearts across their papers were wrapped up in the arms of their boyfriends. She watched jealously as many other girls ran to their boyfriends and were given flowers or boxes of chocolates.

It was then she realised that tomorrow was the worst holiday of the year, the holiday where she was constantly reminded of how she never had someone to share it with.

Even though she had grew out of her braces and glasses, the young brunette hadn't caught the attention of one single guy during her high school years. She told herself it was because everyone already was dating someone... but in her heart, she knew she was an outcast.

For who would want to date a brainiac?

.:.:.:.:.:.

It had been a long day for Chad.

He had driven most of the way home when his tire decided to break, and he had to spend hours getting it repaired. After finally getting out of the garage, he quickly made his way back to the highway... where he preceded to run out of gas 4 miles later.

Luckily for him, his brother drove his pickup truck to where Chad was stranded.

Unluckily for him, that meant spending the remaining hour long drive home with his older brother.

"... and I'll tell you, she's pretty damn close to mastering dad's fried chicken recipe."

Chad rolled his eyes for the thousandth time since he got into the heavy-duty pickup truck. His brother, Rob, had spent half of the drive talking about his newest girlfriend. Which, when it came to Rob, there was nothing else to talk about except for how great his newest catch was.

Talking to his other brother Matt was the same way... except in place of girls, he only could gloat about how many court cases he won.

Although he wasn't _that_ much younger than either of his brothers, neither of his siblings let him forget the fact that they were older - and likewise, better.

"So how are you and that Candy girl?"

"It's Cindy, Rob." Chad chuckled, "And she's my best friend, do I have to tell you that every time you ask? She's engaged to my friend Mark."

His brother shook his head sadly, "Aw poor Chaddy, can't even get the best friend to go out with him."

The blond haired teenager sighed and shook his head in anger. It wasn't like he'd never had a girlfriend before, because he knew _plenty_of girls that would kill to date him. The fact was, everytime he took the girl home to meet his family... she fell in love with one of his brothers.

Or worse yet, his father.

He cringed at the thought.

"Look, you've still got time. I'm 27, and it took me that long to find the love of my life."

Chad sighed, "You said that two months ago... about a different girl."

Rob scoffed, "Well... psh, that was a younger me. You know that kiddo."

"I'm not a kid, Rob."

"Sure you aren't."

The truck finally pulled up to the familiar dark blue farm house that Chad called home. He quickly jumped out of the vehicle, leaving behind yet another story about Rob's new girlfriend, and raced up the porch to the front door.

"Chad!"

The blond haired boy grinned as he collided with his father's body in a long hug. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you too, son." John Cooper replied, and pulled away to look at Chad, "Why you look the same as you did six months ago."

Chad laughed, "I'm pretty sure my growth spurt stopped while I was still in high school. If anything, the last few months at college have induced height loss for me."

"No... I'm pretty sure you're half an inch taller." John joked and pulled away to usher Chad into the dinning room, where dinner had been set out.

Rob bounded into the room out of nowhere and sat down next to a skinny, blond haired girl. "Hey Chad, this is Susanne. Suzy, this is my little brother Chad."

"Nice to meet you." Chad nodded in her direction, and sat down next to his other brother.

"Father, did you mention to Chad how well I acquitted the last case in-"

John held back a chuckle, "Ah... no... but you can tell him all about it."

Chad grimaced and turned away from his brother to shoot his father a glare.

"Well, it all started when-"

The blond haired boy reached for his fork and started eating his meal, blocking out the sounds of Matt gloating, and Rob flirting with the giggling girl next to him.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Okay, so this isn't really the way every chapter will be structured - I just wanted to give you bother POV's for the prologue. The first part, in case you didn't know, was Mr. Cooper's POV.**

**Let me know what you think - leave a review, or PM me with anything you think should be added/ taken out. :) Next chapter out soon :)**

**-Allie**


	2. Chapter 2

****************************

********************************

Title: My Life as a Teenage Wife

Chapter: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Sonny With A Chance, or Disney Channel. The characters, episodes, dialogues, and songs all belong to Disney. Yet, this is a FAN fiction, so the actual plot to this story is my own idea. If you'd like to use any of my ideas, no matter how small, please just ask - chances are, I'll give you advice to make it even better than the original idea I created myself :)

Summary: Life isn't always fair for teenagers. But no one has it as bad as Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper - who are forced into an arranged marriage without any say. Will their hatred ever turn into love? Channy.

.:.:.:.

Chad held back a groan as his brother droned on and on about his boring court case. To be honest, he didn't care who was declared guilty - he didn't even care if his brother won the case or not. At the moment, all he cared about was trying to get his brothers to shut up.

He stopped Matt from his speech with a short cough, "Um... I need to... unpack?" He muttered quickly before he fled the dinning room.

While he was sliding his plate into the dishwasher in the kitchen, he could hear his brother start back up with his bragging. He sighed, thankful that he had managed to escape, and ran up the stairs to his old bedroom.

As he made his way to the old door, a smile grew on his face. He had missed being home, and just seeing the few pictures of his friends on his door made his mood so much better. He quickly opened the heavy door and flicked on the switch next to it.

Everything was still where he left it, and he threw his bags onto the bed in the corner. After his hands were empty, he walked over to the French doors on the other side of his room and pushed them open, walking out onto a white balcony.

The only thing he could see in front of him was winding hills and groups of trees, all sprinkled with a small dusting of snow. He shivered slightly in his hoodie at the cold temperature, and quickly decided to turn and go back inside.

But while he was turning, his eyes caught on a dark green building, that had always been hidden amongst a small patch of trees. He had spent so much time at that house as a child, earning extra cash by mowing the owner's lawn. He felt horrible for her, due to the fact that her husband had passed away from cancer, and he tried his best to help out in ways that her husband used to.

Secretly, there was another driving factor that had him coming back to the house like a moth to a flame. And that reason was her teenage daughter.

He knew that, as children, they had been great friends and had spent days upon days playing together. Yet, once he graduated elementary school, he hardly ever saw her anymore.

The first time he saw her, after almost four years of being apart, he had to literally do a double take. The young girl had grown up to become one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. He could also tell that she herself had liked the way he looked after growing up, and he knew the attraction that he felt was most definitely not one-sided.

If only they didn't hate each other so much.

Chad sighed as he walked back into the house, too cold to stand in the freezing air for a second longer. He sat down at his desk and propped his arms on the flat surface, staring at the wall.

How could someone so perfectly beautiful be so... argumentative?

Every time he tried to hold a decent conversation, it ended up in an argument. Although, neither of them quite understood why. He loved to push her buttons, and she had to be the best at everything. So once a fight broke out, there was no hope for anything except hatred.

Even though he didn't really want to make her mad, there was something about their arguments that left him craving for more.

A light tapping on the door caught his attention, and he turned quickly to see his father standing patiently.

"I thought you were unpacking?" He smirked down at his son.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I would go outside in my underwear just to get away from them at the moment."

John Cooper grinned, "I'm sure you would."

They both chuckled at the thought, and Chad waited for his father to make the next move. The atmosphere suddenly turned tense as his father took a small step into the room and let out a sigh.

"We need to talk, son."

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Allison Monroe, why in the world is your room such a mess?"

The young brunette looked up from the laptop she was typing on to survey her room. A few pairs of jeans and a sweatshirt lay on the floor. Besides that, the only thing considered a 'mess' was the fact that a tower of CD's had fallen to the floor when she accidentally threw her bag against it.

"Sorry Mom, I swear I'll pick it up."

Mrs. Monroe sighed, "Sure you will. How was school today?"

"It was fine." She uttered, the mental pictures of every couple in the hallway flared in her mind, making her feel horrible again. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"I know! I just can't wait!"

Allison looked up from her laptop, startled, and saw a look of pure excitement on her mother's face. "Um... you hate Valentine's Day, Mom. You always have."

"Not this year, I don't."

Her mother held her hand up to stop her daughter from asking further questions, "Now, Sonny Bunny, do your homework - and don't worry about a thing."

She watched as her mother practically skipped out of the room, and stared after her with complete astonishment. Her mother wasn't the type to get excited over a silly little holiday... especially Valentine's Day, where she usually spent the time mourning the loss of her husband.

It was a sad day for Sonny too, because she missed her father dearly. He had been the only person to call her Sonny, and he claimed it was because she was his sun.

That fact brought a tear to her eye as she closed the lid to her laptop.

Tomorrow, she knew, couldn't get any worse.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"... You WHAT?"

John Cooper winced as he was cut off, and took his hands out of his pockets to hold them up in mock surrender, "Just give it a chance, Chad, you don't-"

"Yes, I do know! How the hell do you expect me to go along with a stupid idea like this?"

"Stupid idea? I created the idea, and you're going to like it!"

Chad cowered slightly as his father's eyes widened in anger. "Dad, how can you expect me to go along with an idea like this? Really?"

"I don't expect you to, I'm _making_ you." John clenched his jaw, "I _expected_ you to be a little more mature, and not throw a tantrum."

Chad's jaw dropped, "Dad, do you realize what you're saying? You're making me marry a girl I don't even love! Actually, you're making me marry a girl I hate!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you don't hate that poor girl. She never did anything to you to make you hate her, and you both used to be best friends."

"Yeah, Dad, in Elementary school... when EVERYONE was best friends!"

"Just shut up, ok?"

His father's booming voice had a greater effect on the blond haired boy than the actual words did. "Ok."

"You're going to marry her. There's nothing you can do. We had it approved years ago, and you have no choice in the matter. Legally, you have a duty to fulfill."

"I what?"

John rolled his eyes, "Chad, these things aren't just decided overnight. It took us months of legal paperwork and court hearings to get this plan to work. You don't just decided one day that you want your children arranged to be married."

"Dad, who puts their children into arranged marriages these days? No parent does."

"Well I'm your parent and I do."

Chad huffed, "I'm legally not under your consent anymore."

"That may be true, but you legally have an obligation to marry her - and that had to be fulfilled."

"So let me get this straight, I have to propose to her... and go through with marrying her... without any say, and no way out."

John nodded, "Our legal contract makes sure you legally can't divorce for five years after you are married."

"Five years!" Chad exclaimed, then gulped as his father's face became harsh again, "I mean... five _years_... what a joy."

"You're proposing tomorrow."

"Hold up - don't I get to decide when to propose? We haven't even dated yet!"

John chuckled, "You don't need to go through with false dating, Chad, you need to propose to start the wedding plans. You're going to be married after she turns eighteen."

"Dad... You can't make me do this! Why are you even doing this in the first place?"

"For many reasons, Son. But really, there's no excuse for you not to. You haven't had a girlfriend since high school. And according to Connie, the poor girl hasn't even had her first kiss yet."

Chad's eyes widened, "W-What? She hasn't... A girl like her has never had a boyfriend before?"

"You would be her first... so don't mess this up."

The blond haired boy, still in a slight shock, didn't notice his father was leaving until he started to shut the door. "Wait a second!"

"What?"

He looked up at his father, "Does she know about any of this?"

John shook his head, "She doesn't have a clue."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Allison pulled her legs closer to her body as she stared out her window at the scene before her. Small snowflakes danced in the air, and a slight breeze whipped against the glass in front of her.

She had thrown a bulky sweater over the dress she had been wearing, and a pair of fuzzy boots not adorned her stocking clad feet.

"Sonny Bun?"

Her head whipped around to see her mother, and she held back from complaining about the nickname for the thousandth time in her life, "Yeah?"

"Someone is here to see you!" Her mother exclaimed excitedly, and opened the door wider to walk in. As she moved, a tall boy behind her became visible, and Sonny quickly stood up to straighten her dress.

As he moved into the room, her breath caught in her throat. He was even more gorgeous than the last time she had seen him.

His perfectly straight hair hung in front of his eyes slightly, bringing her attention to his light blue eyes that could always force her heart to skip a beat in her chest. His lips were curved into a smirk that made her stomach coil in both lust and anger. And his body... She held back a shiver, just a slight glance told her that he was much more muscular than before... and she thought that couldn't have been possible for him to look any more sexy.

"Allison."

Her eyes widened as he spoke her name, his naturally husky voice always brought shivers down her spine.

Shivers of anger, she knew.

"Chad."

Her mother frowned at them, and her right eyebrow rose in confusion, "Well... I'll leave you both to... talk..." She quickly fled the room, leaving the two teenagers standing alone.

"Well... um... Hi."

"Hi? Really?" She quickly retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

Chad scoffed, "Yeah, Really. It's a common word, ya know. Most people use it in greeting... oh wait, that's _right_, you have no one to greet."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Why are you here Chad?"

"Because Sonny Bunny, I love seeing you."

"Call me that one more time, and your perfect hair will be buzzed off in all the wrong places."

Chad chuckled, "You scare me, Monroe." He faked a shiver in fear, earning another eye roll from Sonny. He stopped himself from thinking how sexy she was when she got angry, and instead focused on trying to push her buttons further. "But perfect hair? I never knew you loved it so much."

"Oh get real Cooper." She sat back down on her window seat, not even offering him a place to sit, "You know how much I hate every part of you."

He rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that, Alli."

Her eyes that were on the floor, quickly fled to his face, widening in shock. He hadn't called her Alli since they were kids. The cute nickname had always put a smile on her face every time he had said it.

Chad held back a gasp as he realized what he had just called her, and cleared his throat. "Um... I uh... just got back from college."

"That's nice."

The awkward tension in the air still hung between them, "Did your mother miss me?"

Allison scoffed, "Of course she did... she went on for days about not seeing you for months."

Chad chuckled, "I'm sure you loved that."

"Almost as much as I love your cockiness." She joked, letting out a laugh.

He chuckled along with her, "I'm guessing you missed me more though."

"Oh really, Cooper? Why is that?"

"Because my sexiness is just too much to take away for so long." He grinned at her, a playful look in his eyes.

Sonny giggled slightly, "Yeah, okay, in your dreams."

He shifted his weight to his other foot in the silence that followed, "So... how is school? Still the smartest?"

"I've already planned out my Valedictorian speech for graduation." She grinned happily.

Chad chuckled, "You always were a brainiac."

She felt her heart break at the word that everyone in school called her behind her back. The word that made her feel like an outsider to the entire high school world, "I'm not a brainiac."

"Sure you are, don't be ashamed. The only one smarter than you is me."

Sonny laughed out loud, "Chad, you crack me up."

"Way to make me feel stupid, Allison." He grinned, and held back a laugh himself, "Anyways, I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She gulped, thinking of the horrible holiday that was about to take place in just a few hours, "Well... Nothing."

Chad frowned as he heard her voice turn almost sad in her last words, and her eyes had turned to the floor, "Would it be ok if I take you somewhere?"

"Take me somewhere?" She looked up from the floor, unconvinced, "Are you telling me you're going to kidnap me?"

"No, of course not. If I wanted a baby, I wouldn't kidnap one."

Sonny frowned angrily, "Chad. Dylan. Cooper. I-"

"You what?"

"Hate you so-"

Chad put his hand up to stop her, "C'mon, just trust me. I won't kidnap you."

"Did my mother agree to this? There's no way that she would let-"

"She was all for the idea."

Sonny's jaw dropped in shock, but she quickly closed her mouth, "Well... Ok then."

"Fine. I'll stop by tomorrow around 2."

She shrugged, "Fine, I'll be ready."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it, "Sorry, I would keep this going, but I've had enough childishness for the day."

"Chad Dylan-" She stood up to try to go after him, but he was already out the door. His chuckles echoing in the halls as he fled.

********************************************************

****

.:.:.:.:.:.

Second chapter is done :D I'm so in love with this idea - And I'm glad you guys like this too :D

Keep reviewing! :D


	3. Chapter 3

************************************************************

Title: My Life as a Teenage Wife

Chapter: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Sonny With A Chance, or Disney Channel. The characters, episodes, dialogues, and songs all belong to Disney. Yet, this is a FAN fiction, so the actual plot to this story is my own idea. If you'd like to use any of my ideas, no matter how small, please just ask - chances are, I'll give you advice to make it even better than the original idea I created myself :)

Summary: Life isn't always fair for teenagers. But no one has it as bad as Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper - who are forced into an arranged marriage without any say. Will their hatred ever turn into love? Channy.

**********************************************************.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Chad sighed impatiently as he tapped his fingers on his desk. The rest of the house was asleep, and the sound of his fingertips hitting the wood echoed through his silent room. The lone desk light turned on was to the right of him, giving off a faint glow.

How were you supposed to propose to a girl you weren't in love with?

A girl that openly states how she hates you?

He closed his eyes tightly in frustration. The pressure his father was putting on him was too much, guys his age weren't usually worried about proposing to a girl... they were worried about whether or not their favorite football team went to playoffs.

Although he didn't like the idea one bit, he understood why their fathers had made the deal so many years ago. But for a 19 year old, marriage was a scary subject. Chad had a hard enough time getting a girlfriend to stay his girlfriend for more than a few months.

He was expected to stay with Allison for five years.

Five _long_ years, he knew.

The biggest problem about the whole situation was that Sonny had no idea, and would probably freak out more than he did when she learned about the idea. He knew softening her up by making her day brighter tomorrow would help, but not enough for her to be excited about an engagement.

And what if she said no?

Chad opened his eyes in a split second, staring at the wall in front of him nervously. Even if it wasn't his idea, rejection was a huge fear that he had problems facing.

"...Chad?"

He looked over at his door where Susanne was peering in, a look of curiosity on her face. He mentally praised himself for not taking off his shirt like he usually did before he went to go to bed. "Um, yes?"

"Are you ok?"

Her voice seemed so sincerely worried, that Chad felt himself needing to get it off of his chest. "No... I... I guess I'm proposing to a girl tomorrow, and I don't know how to do it."

Susanne cocked her head to the side, "You? Proposing? I thought Rob said you weren't even dating anyone?"

"It's a very long story, but I sort of have to propose to her."

"Oh, well, I see why you're nervous." She opened the door so she could take a step in and lean against the wall. A long-sleeved nightgown hung on her body, and her curly hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, "Just be sincere. If Rob were to propose to me, in the future, I would want it to be something sweet... something from his heart."

Chad gulped at the word 'heart.' "But what if I'm not in love with her?"

"You may not be in love, Chad, but I'm sure you love her in some way if you feel you have to propose to her."

He opened his mouth to protest, the whole ordeal wasn't anything he wanted to happen, but soon closed it - not knowing if his father wanted anyone to know about the plan. "Well... I guess."

"Just focus on the positive. There's always storm clouds in life, but the sun is right there - waiting for it's moment to shine through."

He grinned, in the past, he remembered how Allison's father used to call her 'Sonny.' The little girl would go on and on about how her dad treasured her like the sun in the sky, and the analogy that Susanne had just provided was just too coincidental. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled, "Now, get some sleep. I'm sure whoever you're proposing to doesn't want the big moment to happen with you half asleep."

Chad chuckled and nodded, reaching over to turn off his light as Susanne left his room. He paced over to his bed, throwing the large comforter over his body as he watched the snowflakes fall from outside of his window.

He hated to admit it, but Rob's girlfriend had a lot more to her than what meets the eye.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sonny pushed her mashed potatoes around her plate, corn mixing in the white fluff. Her mother was on the phone, as usual, and the first blissful minutes of dinner - just the two of them, no interruptions - had been broken. She gave up trying to eat while her mother was in the other room, and reached over to the pile of magazines sitting on the end of the table.

After skimming through an issue of People magazine, she let out an annoyed sigh.

Of course her mother would spend all of dinner taking business calls, it was the usual. But the young brunette couldn't help but hope every night that things might be different.

She decided years ago that when she was older, there was no way she would become so business-oriented and forget about her children. Her mother snapped her phone shut so loudly that Sonny could hear it from the kitchen, and waited patiently for the pattering of her high heels... only to hear a loud beep as the phone went off again.

She groaned and threw the magazine on the chair next to her, reaching for the next on the pile. However, her entire face contorted into a thoroughly shocked expression at the first glance of the cover.

_Modern Day Bride?_

Since when did her mother read bridal magazines?

She then remembered how happy Mrs. Monroe had seemed at the thought of Valentines Day happening tomorrow. What was going on with her mother? Shrugging, Sonny opened the magazine and noticed a few dog-eared pages later on. Quickly, she flipped straight to those pages, and found her mother's handwriting dotting the pages.

"Check to see if they make smaller sizes?" Sonny read out loud, and her right eyebrow rose, "Decide on colors based on her decision. Bridesmaids dresses should coordinate?"

This absolutely made no sense to the teenager, and she puzzled over the next few pages that were marked with similar notes. Her mother was obviously planning on there being a wedding, and from the looks of it, she was already starting to plan it.

But who was getting married?

"... Alright Demitri, I need to go now. Ciao." Her mother suddenly was in the kitchen, and Sonny flung the magazine back on the table, afraid to confront her mother. "Sorry I took so long sweety, One of my employees is getting married in a few months, and I've been trying to figure out how scheduling is going to work once she leaves."

Sonny nodded, and felt a sense of relief. Her mother was simply planning out a few details of her employee's wedding... whether her employee wanted it or not. Mrs. Monroe was always a planner, and usually got her way.

"It's fine, Mom." She smiled and lifted a fork-full of corn to her mouth. Even though the food had gotten cold, it didn't stop Sonny from enjoying the few minutes of dinner she had left with her mother.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Why won't you tell her what's going on? Chad's having a hard enough time as it is."

Mrs. Monroe bit her lip, "I'm sorry John, but she's already going to freak out once she learns about-"

"I know that." John Cooper sighed into the phone, confused as to how the plan was even going to work, "I just... I see her turning him down. And Chad can't deal with rejection, no matter what it is."

"Well, then have Chad explain to her the situation. But I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. The poor girl is going to be heartbroken, I'm afraid." Mrs. Monroe frowned, playing with the curly cord of her house phone. "I'm sure Chad can figure things out."

John's eyes widened, "He's 19! The poor boy is being forced into a relationship that he doesn't-"

"Oh John, you make me laugh. See, I was under the impression that YOU were the one who helped come up with the idea in the first place." Mrs. Monroe laughed forcefully, "And It's your signature on all the documents... I told Steve I didn't want a part of it. And although I don't disagree with the idea, I don't particularly like it."

John shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I'm sorry Connie, I'm just mad because I'm feeling a little regret about this, seeing Chad so nervous isn't something I thought of."

"I know, but don't worry. Chad is a strong boy, I know he is."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"So, Monroe, ready for the best day of your life?"

Allison snickered, "If it's the best day of my life, then why are you in it?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Nice burn, I take offence to that."

"You should."

"C'mon Monroe, I'm being nice for once. You should try it." Chad grinned, and reached forward to open the passenger door to his Porsche for her to get into. She gave him a forced smile as she gracefully climbed into the car, and he laughed as he shut it behind her. A moment later, he was opening his own door, and was soon buckled and pulling out of the driveway.

Sonny's eyes were busy taking in the interior of the car as he backed up, that she didn't notice her mother grinning from the window, or Chad's cocky smirk. "This is a nice car."

"I know." Chad agreed, pride clearly evident in his words, "I've spent a lot of time keeping her in tip top shape."

She grinned, "I'm impressed... as long as you haven't named it. Then you would just lose all of the points you just gained."

He chuckled loudly, "No, I didn't name my car. I do refer to it as 'her' though, does that deduct any of my amazingness points?"

"Who said they were 'amazingness points?'" Sonny's right eyebrow cocked up as a smirk graced her lips.

"Well, you never said what type of points they were so... I just assumed, since I'm so amazing and all."

She slapped his arm playfully, and turned to looking out the window as he made sounds of protest. "So... where are we going?"

"Well, I'm not kidnapping you, that's for sure." Chad joked, and winked in her direction as she scowled at him, "But you might as well get comfortable, we've got quite a drive."

"Oh great... that means I'm stuck with you in this car longer than I wanted." Sonny grumbled. Chad frowned, choosing to stare at the road as his eyes hardened. The brunette next to him waited for a retort, and turned to look at his expression with confusion. "Are you ok?"

He turned onto the highway, pushing down on the gaspedal to get up to speed, "Just peachy."

"You seem... mad?"

Chad clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry, Monroe, I thought you wouldn't care about my feelings. Seeing as you hate me so much you can't stand to be in the same car as me for more than five seconds."

"I don't-" Sonny looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap, "Chad, I couldn't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

She looked up, a frown on her face, and a look of disbelief in her eyes, "Chad, you know I'm only messing around. You push my buttons, and I push back." His frown deepened as they continued down the highway, and Sonny stared out the window, confused.

Sonny was sure he always knew she was joking... but there was something about him lately that was so... apprehensive? She shook her head, his behavior was suspicious, but when wasn't it?

"I'm sorry."

She almost groaned in astonishment, why was he apologising to her? "I'm the one who-"

"No, it's fine Allison. I'm just... not in the best of moods." He turned his head to the side quickly to give her an honest smile, "Really, I'm fine."

Sonny smiled back, and they both turned back to looking at the road in front of them. It was almost noon, and Sonny hadn't thought about getting something to eat beforehand. For some reason, she figured Chad would have food... but if the drive was going to take a while, then she didn't know if her stomach would last.

"Um... are we going to eat anytime soon?"

Chad chuckled, "We have about ten minutes until we get there, then you can eat."

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not a chance."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. He only laughed at her annoyed body language. A few minutes later, he pulled off on an exit and started driving through a small town. Not far off the main road was a building, and he pulled into the parking lot as Sonny's jaw dropped in recognition.

"Arcadia? We used to come here together as kids!" She grinned and quickly unbuckled, jumping out of the car before Chad had a chance to open her door. He rolled his eyes at her eagerness and waited for her to walk over to his side of the car. Together, they walked up the brick path to the loud building, and walked through the french doors that led to the brightly colored arcade.

Everything was exactly how it was years ago, and the first thing Sonny noticed was the booth near the back of the building. It was the booth that Chad and her had sat in everytime their fathers had brought them there, along with Chad's older brothers. But seeing the booth in person brought back memories of her father that she had long forgotten. She felt her eyes watering up as Chad led her towards the exact booth, and she struggled to keep her tears under control.

Before Chad could take his normal seat, Sonny quickly slid into the booth seat across from where she had sat with her father. If she had sat in the same place as she had so long ago, she knew she wouldn't be able to control her tears.

"You okay?"

She looked up from the table she was staring at, and gave Chad a forced smile, "Yeah... just thinking about my dad."

His face blanked, "Oh... I'm so sorry, if this is making you sad, we could go somewhere else. I just thought it would be fun to-"

"I'm fine, Chad." She giggled at his nervousness, "Really. I missed this place, and as sad as it is, I love the memories that come with it."

Chad grinned at her, "Good. So let me guess..." he pulled out a menu from the holder near the wall, and opened to the inside page, "Chicken Fingers - with extra crispy french fries... and double BBQ sauce?"

Sonny laughed, "Let _me_ guess, double cheese burger - hold the onions - and an order of waffle fries?"

"You know me too well, Monroe."

"Says the guy who guessed exactly what I've been craving." She winked at him, and grabbed the menu to fold it back up. But let out a gasp as she caught sight of the dessert page, "My dad would never let me get a dessert if I didn't finish my meal. I could never finish all of my Chicken fingers... I tried so hard."

Chad's grin widened, "And then I would always share my ice cream sundae with you, because I felt bad that I ate all of mine and got dessert."

She looked up from the menu to give him a big smile, "You were the world's best friend when I was little."

"Aw, you make me blush." He replied, "But really, it was no biggie. You always shared your soccer ball with me because my dog would always bite a hole in mine."

Sonny laughed, "Chad, I never really used my soccerball when I was little. I got one to try to get good at it so I could impress you."

His eyebrow rose, "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you were the coolest kid ever. And when I saw Kelsie showing off to you how she could get a home run in kickball, I decided I would become a pro at soccer... then completely failed." She laughed, "My dad taught me one trick, and when I tried to show it to you... I got nervous and messed up."

"I remember that." Chad noddded, "I tried to do it myself after you ran off to play with your friend Mia. Somehow, it's the only trick I've never been able to master."

"You say it like you're actually good at soccer." Sonny joked as she rolled her eyes, "Pshh, I knew my mom was lying when she told me you were the top scorer for your college's team."

Chad scoffed, "Excuse me, I hold the record for most goals at my school. That's the reason why got into the school, mostly." He gave her a smirk, "But the rest was because I'm so damn good looking, they couldn't pass me up."

"Oh-kaaay. Keep believing that, hotshot." She replied sarcastically.

A waitress suddenly arrived at their booth and Chad gave her both of their orders, knowing Sonny would want a Cherry Coke along with her meal. As the waitress left, Sonny crossed her arms on the table and looked around the room.

"So..." Chad started, "I bet you still can't beat me at Dance Dance Revolution."

"You're _so_ on."

She sprung out of her seat and raced to beat him to the two dance mats that sat in front of a large television, with neon lights that glowed extremely bright compared to the rest of the games. She pushed the start button on the machine and grinned as she chose a song and pushed the 'play' button.

Chad smirked as he nonchalantly took a step up onto the mat, and readied his stance for the dance instructions to start. Sonny rolled her eyes playfully at him and turned to the screen herself, waiting for the little green arrows to appear.

Four rounds of DDR; Chad had lost all but the last one - he claimed it was because she kept kicking his feet; and one game of air hockey later, the pair sat down at their booth where their food was waiting.

Sonny quickly reached for her coke, taking a large sip, "All that winning makes me thirsty."

Chad's eyebrow rose, "Oh really? I didn't know that my victories made you thirsty."

She looked up at the ceiling, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Just eat your food, Cooper."

He chuckled and reached for a waffle fry, giving her a grin as she dunked her chicken tender into the BBQ sauce just like she had as a child.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Hope you like the start of their 'date' :D I absolutely love this story, and I could've kept writing, but didn't want the chapter to get too long. So, know that the next chapter should be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

************************************************************

Title: My Life as a Teenage Wife

Chapter: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Sonny With A Chance, or Disney Channel. The characters, episodes, dialogues, and songs all belong to Disney. Yet, this is a FAN fiction, so the actual plot to this story is my own idea. If you'd like to use any of my ideas, no matter how small, please just ask - chances are, I'll give you advice to make it even better than the original idea I created myself :)

Summary: Life isn't always fair for teenagers. But no one has it as bad as Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper - who are forced into an arranged marriage without any say. Will their hatred ever turn into love? Channy.

**********************************************************.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Allison peered under her eyelashes quickly to sneak another glance at Chad, who was in the middle of finishing his burger. She blushed at herself for being so immature and reached for her coke to take a large sip to take her mind of the blond haired boy in front of her.

There was something he wasn't telling her.

It wasn't that she thought he couldn't be nice, it was just that he had never shown so much effort to make her happy before. And there was a nervous look in his eye every time she looked up at him. She chewed on a fry thoughtfully, and looked up from her plate to stare him in the eye.

Chad stared back, slowly raising his right eyebrow at the suspicion in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, "I should be asking you the same thing. What brought all of this on?"

Chad's face turned into a puzzled expression, "Can I be nice to you sometimes?"

"Chad... you drove me an hour and a half away from my house to take me to a restaurant-"

"It happens."

Sonny ignored his interruption, "You knew exactly what I wanted to eat-"

"I have a good memory."

"You paid for me to play dance dance revolution, and my dinner-"

Chad's right eyebrow rose again, "...Who said I was going to buy your dinner?" She gave him a knowing look, and he rolled his eyes in surrender.

Sonny sighed, "Really, Chad, what's going on?"

"I..." His blue eyes widened larger than she had ever witnessed them before, and he cleared his throat nervously, "I just... need a little bit more time."

She looked down at her chicken and realized in that instant how fast her heart was beating. Guilt spread like a wave through her body, and she quickly stood up from the booth, surprising both herself and Chad in the process.

"I, um, need to go to the bathroom." She spoke up and stumbled to get out of the booth quickly. She beelined towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her securely as she made her way to the mirror on the right-side wall.

Why did she have to be so nosy? It was obvious from the start that Chad didn't feel comfortable sharing with her what bothered him so much, yet she had to keep poking in his business.

She never felt so embarrassed in her whole life.

Well, except for the time that her best friend Mia let it leak to the entire senior class that she had yet to have her first kiss - which lead to many teasing girls and guys who would pucker their lips teasingly in her direction in the hallway. This had been going on for months, and didn't seem to be letting up.

But she could handle something like that, she was far too used to being embarrassed at school. Hurting another person was another thing completely, and she felt horrible.

"He must think I'm such a bitch." She threw a hand over her face, wincing, "Who am I kidding, he probably already did." She gasped, and mentally cursed herself for thinking so low of Chad again.

But then again, he did like to annoy her and push her buttons. Maybe he did think she was just an obnoxious snob.

She shook her head, feeling like an immature kindergartner.

This was something she needed to face head on, and the sooner the better. She straightened up and mentally went though a quick appology in her head, hoping it would sound convincing to Chad even if she was completely confused.

She opened the swinging bathroom door and bumped right into the very person she ran away from in the first place.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Chad's wide eyes followed her as she walked off to the bathroom. He knew he was making her uncomfortable - hell, he was making _himself _uncomfortable. A loud sigh left his lips and he buried his head in his fists.

"Why is this so hard for me?"

He had to ask her, he couldn't deal with the shame or disappointment that would come with it if he failed. He hated disappointing his father in any way, and wasn't very good at losing at anything.

On the other hand, he was scared shitless that she was going to reject him and throw her cherry coke right into his face. And that's the best scenario out of a hundred that were going through his head at the moment.

He looked up to look towards the bathroom, noticing that she still hadn't come back yet. This made him feel all the more horrible, and prayed to God that she wasn't blaming herself for his bad behavior.

Without even being sure of himself, he stood up from the seat and left behind his half-finished meal, making his way towards the bathrooms. He reached the girl's bathroom just in time to come face to face with a blushing Sonny Monroe.

He opened his mouth slightly to try to explain his behavior, and form some kind of apology, but couldn't get the words to come out.

Allison's lips turned into a small frown that made his nerves speed up double time, and she reached forward to touch his shoulder comfortingly.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being so foolish and stupid by making you feel awkward about sharing something with me that you didn't want to yet. I didn't mean to make anything worse for you, but I feel like I'm somehow causing you all this trouble and I-"

"Will you marry me?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He was joking. He had to be joking. He_ was _joking, right?

Allison looked up to try to read his eyes, but couldn't see them over his bangs that hung over his eyes as he stared at the ground.

Marriage? Her? to him?

Who was punking her right now? There was no way that Chad was asking her to marry him after just one date.

She gasped, and brought a hand to her mouth - had she always thought of their trip as a date? Was it a date? Confusion clouded every thought that passed through her mind, and she stared in his direction until he finally looked up from the floor.

"I-"

She didn't know what caused her to do it, but she quickly put a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. Her brain was screaming at her for being so stupid by cutting him off from what he was about to say. The pressure increased as she realized that she made herself the one that had to speak first.

"Chad... I don't know what to say..."

His lips twitched from under her fingers, and she knew he was fighting the urge to smirk, "A yes would be nice, actually, really nice."

"But... why are?... When did you-"

"I have a lot of explaining to do, before you say yes." Chad looked down at her, "And I'm pretty sure those waffle fries still need someone to eat them in the process."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"There's no way this is real. Arranged marriages are-"

"Very uncommon, yeah, I've looked it up." Chad took a sip of his soda, hoping that the caffeine would somehow make his task slightly easier, "But there's no way out. We need to be legally wed for the minimum of five years."

Sonny put down the fry that was in her hand, "Five years?... I guess that's okay, I mean, I'll be in college for four years."

"... you do know that we're going to have to go to the same college though, right? Or colleges that are very close." Chad looked over at her to take in her expression, "What I mean is, wouldn't it seem weird if we got married and just stayed away from each other? The whole point of this is because our fathers thought we wouldn't find someone to belong to."

"I'm only seventeen... I'm just a teenager."

The desperateness in her voice made his own worries and fears multiply, "I know, but Alli we've got to do the best we can with this."

"Are we going to have to put on a show?"

He gave her a confused look, "Show?"

"Yeah, I don't think my dad wants everyone to think we're getting married only because we have to... we're going to have to look like we want to from the outside."

"Oh." Chad blinked, "Yeah, I guess so. It won't be that hard."

She scoffed, "How do you know that?"

"Well, I mean for you. My hotness is hard to resist." He grinned in her direction, and she quickly threw a fry towards his cheek. It flew onto his hair, and he gave her a competitive smirk, "Oh you did _not_."

Allison laughed, "Sorry Chad, but I believe you're going to be the one having trouble resisting _me_."

"It's on, Monroe."

She giggled, as he shook the fry out of his hair and shot her a small glare. The waitress came by their table and dropped off a recipt, which Chad quickly placed his credit card on top of.

Allison's eyebrows rose, "I thought you weren't buying my dinner?"

"Oh c'mon, a guy always pays on the first date." Chad gave her a big grin, and she smiled back automatically. "But you're going to have to wait for dessert this time, I have a better idea."

Sonny gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged - not revealing any of his plan.

The card soon came back and Chad stood up from the booth, waiting only for Sonny to walk in front of him towards the parking lot.

Sonny suddenly turned around, with a teasing smile on her face, "So... if we're really doing this, where is my fabulous ring?"

Chad chuckled at her teasing voice, "That's exactally where we're headed now."

He opened her door for her and walked around to the driver's side door, and Sonny bit her lip to keep from smiling. She was only joking at first, but now that the idea was in her head she was starting to get excited to have a ring, and judging by the smirk on Chad's face, he was almost as pleased as she was.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I like this one." Chad commented quietly as Allison took a sip of the chocolate milkshake Chad had bought her as 'dessert.' She peered down through the glass at the ring he pointed at, and looked at it appraisingly.

"It's nice... but I feel like it's too much."

Chad looked up at her, "Alli, you don't have to worry about the price, it's something the guy always-"

"I meant it just looks very... big." She explained, moving on to the next case, "And I can chose based on price if I want to."

He rolled his eyes, "Really, I-"

"Oh, look at this one!" She pointed excitedly to a ring in the case in front of her, and Chad looked over her shoulder to see it. The small ring was white gold, with a small blue stone set in the center. A little diamond sat on either side of the stone, and it twinkled under the store lights.

Chad grinned at the excited look on Allison's face, and called the saleslady over to open up the case. She carefully brought the ring out and handed it to Chad. He held it up more to the light and could see Allison's eyes admiring it from the corner of his vision.

"What size are you?" The lady asked, and Sonny quickly told her what size she was. She held the ring that was in Chad's hand for a moment, and the saleslady explained that it was too small for her to be able to try on.

"Do you have any more?" Chad asked, hopefully. The saleslady nodded and took back the ring, locking it up in the case safely.

"Wait one second." She explained and walked through a back door to look for the size Sonny needed. A few seconds later she came back with a small velvet box, a victorious smile on her face. "You're lucky, it's the last of it's kind left."

Allison grinned, "Then it really was meant to be."

Chad chuckled at her excitement and took the box from the sales-lady's hand, opening it slowly so he could carefully remove the ring from it's place. He looked up at her, and gave her a small smirk, "I'll do it the right way this time."

Her eyes widened with both shock and laughter as he kneeled down on the carpeted floor, and reached for hand. "Allison Monroe, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

She giggled slightly, "I will Chad Dylan Cooper." He slid the ring onto her finger, knowing that it should feel like pretend to him. - It wasn't like they were really in love, and he was proposing to her because it was the next step in their relationship.

But for some reason, he didn't feel like a little boy asking his childhood crush to become his 'wife.'

There was something about the way the ring looked on her finger that made Chad feel as if it was more real than he could've imagined.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Words can't describe how sorry I am, really - I feel so horrible.**

**But I have A LOT going on right now with sports, auditions, two jobs, school, and job shadowing that I really don't have the time to do anything besides eat and sleep... and sometimes that doesnt even happen.**

**I PROMISE I willl update soon, and spread the word that I'll be updating the other stories too soon :)**

**-Allie**


End file.
